Time Alone
by Ziirroh
Summary: Opening the door Weiss closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. What she saw when she opened them was a sight quite unexpected, but it wasn't surprising. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Prompt by Hopelessly-Into-Ladies on tumblr. Henceforward AU.
**A/N:** **A White Rose drabble based in the Henceforward AU, and loosely based on the pic in this link I'm about to provide:**

 **makundsf,tumblr,com/post/97953181510/after-secretary-keep-knocking-the-offices-door**

* * *

It had been a _long_ day for the corporate head of the SDC.

The echo of heels clicking down a long hall was the only sound that could be heard in the company building.

Weiss could feel the stiffness in her neck and shoulders as she rolled her head to each side in an attempt to loosen some of the tension. She was glad to finally be done with a majority of her tasks today, even if it meant cutting short her time with Ruby.

Thinking of her enigmatic partner, she released a weary sigh. Although she knew that Ruby completely understood why Weiss was so busy, and whole-heartedly supported her efforts, she still couldn't help the nagging feeling of guilt that rose up at the back of her mind.

Today was going to be a day where the two of them could relax and enjoy each other's presence. Ruby seemed quite excited at the prospect with her ever endearing smile present, even when Weiss broke the news of how busy she would be. The woman still felt at fault for ruining one of their few chances at just the two of them being alone together.

Considering it was already past midnight, and she was still in the company building, Weiss opted to retire in the master bedroom. It was specially made for when she stayed on busy work nights, such as this. It was actually Ruby's idea to have it built in. Saying how it'd be better for Weiss to sleep in an actual bed instead of at her desk.

Opening the door Weiss closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. Shedding off her jacket, her muscle memory led her to hang it on a hanger stand nearby before opening her eyes again. What she saw when she opened them was a sight quite unexpected, but it wasn't surprising.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Weiss said with indifference as she continued to remove her gloves and boots.

A lilting giggle drifted from the king sized bed to her ears, a rustle of sheets moving as someone sat forward.

"I'm not completely naked silly!"

Weiss lifted her gaze briefly as she removed her boots. Ruby was clad only in one of Weiss' white dress shirts with buttons left undone but still covering just the bare necessities. She was also wearing her cross necklace as always. Weiss returned her attention to the task at hand.

"If you were cold you should've just kept your clothes on."

Another giggle.

"But it's more comfortable wearing your clothes!"

Setting aside all the accessories and extra clothing on a small table, Weiss only had on her tiara, work pants, and a shirt not much different from Ruby's. Slowly she made her way to the bed, Ruby inching towards her as she sat on its edge.

The warmth of Ruby's arms and body as she enveloped her in an embrace made Weiss relax instantly. The tension in her shoulders dissipating as if it were never there to begin with.

"How was work?" Ruby mumbled into her back before raising her head to kiss the back of her neck.

Weiss sighed in bliss at the tender notion. "The usual, I suppose. Trade agreements, politics- all the things that you find boring." Weiss teased.

"I don't think they're boring!" Weiss could hear the pout in her voice. "I just don't find it as particularly engaging as you do…"

I find it's rather _too_ engaging." Weiss loosened Ruby's hold and turned to face her, giving Ruby a chaste kiss on the cheek. "How was _your_ day?"

Ruby shrugged, smiling at Weiss and returning a kiss to her cheek.

"Same old, same old. Killed some Grimm, got some Lien."

"You didn't get hurt?" Weiss said.

"Nope!" Ruby said confidently.

"Good." Weiss leaned her head forward and placed a kiss on her lips, lingering just a bit longer than the previous one.

When she sat back she had to roll her head to one side, as a lingering ache began to bother her. Ruby noticed this and pulled Weiss further onto the bed. She ran lithe fingers through pale locks, removing Weiss' tiara and letting her hair cascade in a waterfall around her. Weiss was then guided to the head of the bed and pushed down gently to lay back on the pillows.

"Let's get you out of these stiff office clothes." Ruby murmured.

Weiss' body shivered lightly as she nodded, allowing Ruby to unbutton her dress shirt.

She left herself in Ruby's care, knowing well enough that she would be in good hands.

Cool, soft lips pressed against her abdomen, causing Weiss to sigh happily at the sensation. She knew very well what Ruby planned on doing to help her "relax", and she welcomed it.

After all, right now it was her long overdue alone time with Ruby. Her work could wait for another time.


End file.
